


Diet

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Crying, Dom Brian, M/M, Sub Freddie, weightloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Year:1982

Freddie:thirty six

Brian:thirty five

Roger:33

John:31

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Backstory:Freddie is on a diet but it gets out of control but the other three try to get Freddie to tell them,he refuses.

*August 23rd 1972*

 _Freddie has been on a diet for three days now,he refuses to eat but the boys notice and try to get him to eat,he wont eat."Leave me alone,dickwads",Freddie said,going to his room but Brian pulls him back and holds him still."shirt off now",Brian said."NO",Freddie said,in tears."let him go Bri,he doesn't want want to",John said."you realise,he hasn't eaten for three days",Brian said."So?let him go,he's crying",John said."yea l l let me go",Freddie said."fine",Brian said,Freddie ran off to his room."Brian,you don_ ' _t force him to do that ",John said._

 _Freddie ran to his room,crying as he grabbed the vitamins,he took two."baby cakes",John softly said trying to coax Freddie from his room."leave me alone,i want to be alone right now and i_ ' _m sorry",Freddie said._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was my into to this book please i would love if i could get support and maybe requests or ideas for upcoming chapters


	2. Feeling sick baby cakes?

*November 22nd 1973*

"Freddie time to get up",roger said."Go away,i'm 37 and don't have to listen to you",Freddie said."really?I'll call your therapist again",Roger said,"fuck off and let me sleep,i'm tired still",Freddie said,putting a pillow over his head."Roger,let him sleep,he was up last night being sick",John piped up from downstairs."he at least needs to eat something",Roger said,"no i don't,i can't keep food down",Freddie said.Freddie put his hoodie and sweatpants on,wrapping a blanket around himself.Brian raised an eyebrow."i'm cold",Freddie said,"you're in a hoodie and sweatpants and you're cold",Brian said,Freddie nodded."come here",Brian said."what",Freddie said as Brian put his hand to Freddie's forehead."yea,you're warm",Brian said,"maybe because i feel sick",Freddie said with a smirk.

"back to bed,i'll be up to check your temperature",Brian said,"yes _dad_ ",Freddie said being cocky."oh hush and go",Brian said.Freddie rolled his eyes and went back to bed.He got in bed and kept coughing,he was also sweating a lot."hmm high fever,104F",Brian said."I'm calling the doctor",Brian said,"no don't",Freddie said,"Freddie,its for your own good",Brian said."fine",Freddie said as a coughing fit took over,"hey,hey its okay",Brian said.Brian gave him a glass of water to drink."slowly",Brian said.

~~~

{Dr Stevens:Hello?}

{Brian:Hi,its Brian and Freddie's sick neither of us know what to do}

{Dr Stevens:Bring him in}

~~~

Brian hangs up and walks over to Freddie."Freddie get up,you're going to the doctors",Brian said,"NO i refuse",Freddie said as he sunk down in bed having yet again another coughing fit,Brian softly rubbed his back."will you do it?for us?",Brian asked,Freddie nodded and sneezed like a kitten."aww",Brian said,"shut up",Freddie said,he hadn't eaten yet since he can't keep it down."now then come on",Brian said."to weak to walk",Freddie said,"b but you walked back to bed",Brian said."just fucking carry me",Freddie said.Brian does.

*After the visit*

"i'm not doing it",Freddie said as he has have arse shots and to take Vitamin pills but a dose of three.


	3. Shots and starvation

*November 24th 1973*

Freddie was in bed,tired from starving himself,he didn't want to eat the boys had noticed something wrong."Freddie,you okay?you've barely eaten for three days",Roger said softly,kneeling in front of Freddie's bed."'m fine,just feeling sick",Freddie said,Roger nodded,kissing Freddie's cheek and putting his blanket on him."get some sleep,yea?",Roger asked,"yea",Freddie said.Roger went downstairs to see the other two,"he wont come out from his room,he said he's feeling sick",Roger said,"again",Brian said."don't blame him,he hasn't eaten for three days and he can't keep food down",Roger said."true",John piped up.

Freddie walks downstairs,tired as fuck,he goes to the kitchen without saying a word.He drinks a glass of water and hopes it will stay down.he took the vitamins,didn't stay down.he made himself a slice of toast.After he ate it,he hoped it would stay down."i don't want to be sick now stay down",Freddie said to himself as it came back up,he wanted to flip a table.he had records of being aggressive.He felt someone rubbing his back."let it all out Fred let it all out",Brian said."Don't touch me ever",Freddie said,growling,Brian rolled his eyes and backed off.Freddie's an Omega without an Alpha yet.

"if i were you two,i wouldn't go to touch him",Brian said,"why?did he growl at you again",John asked,"yea",Brian said,"you know how he gets when he's like this,none of us go to touch him and let him deal with it in his own way,he'll call for one us when he wants help",Roger said.Freddie had gone back to his room to be alone since he wont eat and refuses to.He tries to walk from his bed but collapses from being weak,he pushes himself up and grips his bed.He doesn't want to call for the other three but he wont eat,he's starved and hungry.

He's deciding on whether to call the other three for help or not.He's close on passing out.he grabs the vitamin pills and takes them,he's had his shots."Freddie!",John calls."f fuck",Freddie said to himself."i need to eat but i don't want to",Freddie thought to himself.Brian rushes to Freddie's room."GET OUT !",Freddie said,"No,you need to eat whether you like it or not",Brian said,Freddie at this point couldn't stand.Brian picked him up bridal style and carried him down to the living room."make sure he doesn't run",Brian said.

After making Freddie eat,he got up and walked away from them."Freddie",Brian said."leave me alone",Freddie said,"no",Brian said,"sit down,we need to talk with you",Brian said,"i don't care",Freddie said,"Freddie look at yourself,you'e practically starving yourself look at yourself!",Brian said,"Well done,i want to starve,its my choice Brian",Freddie said.Freddie was almost crying.


	4. Confessions

*November 27th 1973*

"Freddie,you're gonna have to tell us",Brian said,"i don't want to Bri",Freddie said,"look at me",Brian said,"don't",Freddie said."will you tell me",Brian asked,"fine",Freddie said,Freddie sat on the counter,"i've been starving myself",Freddie said,wiping his tears."why?",Brian said,"insecure",Freddie mumbled under his breathe."look at me",Brian said,Freddie did with tears in his eyes."Freddie,don't cry,no need for tears",Brian said,picked up Freddie and Freddie wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and his legs around Brian's waist,he cried into the crook of Brian's neck."hey hey,no need for tears",Brian said softly as Freddie cried."sh its okay shh shh i'm here now",Brian cooed,rubbing Freddie's back.

"I'm sorry",Freddie said,"Freddie bear,its okay",Brian said,kissing Freddie on the cheek and forehead.Freddie clung to Brian and never let go."Freddie bear,its okay nothing to be sorry for",he said to him while rubbing his back softly.


End file.
